


石榴花开

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Kudos: 3





	石榴花开

我的母亲叫八月，是个寡妇。她跟我们市的财政部部长搞上了，我看到了。他们在庭院里性交，阳光照在他们一丝不挂的身体上，我的母亲一边大叫一边扯男人的头发。王部长，王部长，她喊着。

I.

我记不得王部长是哪天出现在我们家的了。好像是一个很热的夏天，他带了一大个圆圆的西瓜，又红又甜。我母亲一刀下去，砧板上就淌满了红色的汁。我凑过去吐着舌头接流下桌子的甜水，一滴滴吸进嘴巴。母亲笑着用刀面敲我的脑袋，说我是饿死鬼转世。我抓着她的手踮起脚就往刀上舔，吓得母亲差点拿不住刀。

“好啦好啦，别逗孩子了。”西瓜的主人出声走过来给我递了一块西瓜，我太矮了，他蹲下来把瓜凑到我嘴边。

“吃吧。孩子。”

母亲一巴掌拍在他白色的衬衣上，粉色的手印呼在他的胸口。我低着头吃我的西瓜，盯着他锃亮的黑色皮鞋。

“叫王叔叔。”母亲捏着我的下巴叫我抬头喊人。

“王叔叔好。” 我乖巧地喊他。

“你好，小坤。” 他摸了摸我的头。

我又偏过头去看母亲，她的耳边插着一朵蓓蕾初绽的石榴花，衬得她的脸，也粉红粉红的。

II

母亲和王叔叔进了房间一个下午都没出来，我坐在井口旁吃掉了一整个西瓜。苍蝇嗡嗡嗡地在瓜瓢上飞，我无聊地一次次把它们赶走。房子的隔音效果很差，能听见母亲时高时低的叫喊声。

起初我吓了一跳，跑去敲母亲房间的门。敲了很久母亲才开，叫我自己找事情做不要来找她。我想往里探头看看，却被她摁了回去。

“妈妈妈妈，你和王叔叔在干嘛？” 我不解地发问。

“妈妈，妈妈在跟王叔叔做快乐的事。” 母亲搪塞我。

“是什么是什么？我也要一起玩！” 一听是好玩的，我来劲了。

“不行不行，等你长大了才能玩。” 母亲急匆匆地关上门，留我一个人在门外耷拉着脑袋。

快乐的游戏？我也好想变得快乐呀。

III

有时候王叔叔来，我母亲不在家，他就会跟我玩。有次他带了两只河蟹，养在院子的水缸里。我馋了很久，不好意思跟母亲说想吃，因为每次王叔叔来都会带我去喂它们。它们的大钳子上生着绿茸茸的毛，一对黑色小球眼缩进壳里又吐出来。每次他们探出眼睛转来转去的时候王叔叔就会兴奋地叫我看。我总是装作很感兴趣的样子，却在心里悄悄吐槽，我都看过几百遍了，有什么好看的！

我趴在缸上，注视着缸里的蟹，水面印着我和王叔叔的脸，还有水井边火红的石榴花，把我的脸都照红了。

IV

有天母亲怒气冲冲地从房间里跑出来，身上就披了一件蓝色的人造皮草，吸着缎子鞋冲到院子里就要抓缸里的蟹。王叔叔赤着胸膛，抓着裤头追出来。他扣了裤口就抱住我母亲，亲着她的脸哄她：

“好八月，俏八月，是哥哥错了，哥哥不该说那股子胡话。你就大人有大量，饶了哥哥这一次吧。”

母亲扭着腰不让他亲，挣着要去掏蟹。

“宝贝，宝贝别抓。别让这钳子划了你的手。”王叔叔也往缸里伸出手去抓母亲的手臂。湿滑滑的，他抓不到。于是抓着了母亲胸前两团晃悠着的奶子。

殷红的乳头从他的中指和无名指的夹缝里兴奋地抬起头，哆哆嗦嗦的，渴望着男人的吮吸。

我躲在水缸后面不敢出声，听着母亲发出痛苦又享受的叫喊畏畏缩缩伸出头偷看。

王叔叔的头埋在母亲的胸口，母亲的乳头被他含在嘴里撕咬。他的双手很大，就像板斧似的在母亲的脂油般的乳房上游走。

那一刻我产生了吮吸母亲乳头的强烈愿望，尽管我已经13岁了，早已不是那个襁褓里只懂喝母亲的奶的小孩子。

又有什么不行呢？王叔叔都在喝。他脸上愉悦餍足的表情又与哭喊了好一阵才喝到奶的婴儿有什么区别呢？

V

母亲惊叫出声，她发现了躲在缸后偷窥的我。扯着王叔叔的脑袋让他把自己的奶头吐出来。王叔叔离了母亲的乳就去寻她的唇，然后顺着母亲的眼睛看到了我。

他吓了一跳，手从母亲的腰上弹起去拉西装裤的拉链。可是拉不上，一根硬邦邦的棍子从拉链缝里挺出来，尾部是黑绒绒的一团。我瞪大了眼，这是什么！

母亲吼着让我回自己的房间，她从不曾对我这样大声讲过话。

我急忙跑回自己的房间，可还是忍不住掀起窗帘的一角偷偷看他们。

母亲的蓝色大衣已经被摊在地上，她赤裸裸地躺在上头，腿盘在王叔叔的腰上。王叔叔跟母亲嘴对嘴，胸贴胸，在母亲身上起起伏伏。

他把身上那根棒子插进了母亲的身体里！一下又一下，拔出来又插进去。

母亲喊得好大声：“王部长！王部长！我不行了，啊～”

“啊，到了！到了！子异！啊～～”

我想我终于知道他们玩的游戏是什么了，原来他们真的很快乐。

风吹过，石榴花优雅地抖动身体，鼓着花骨朵。

VI

17岁那年我和母亲搬到了市区里的小洋楼里。缸里的河蟹已经换了三对，每次旧的河蟹死了，王叔叔就会带新的放进去。这回搬到新房子里，水缸没用了，里头的蟹就仓促地养在玻璃鱼缸里。

石榴花被种在阳台的花盆里。一簇一簇连在一起摆成一团开的高调热烈。

我在家做作业，母亲出门买菜，说是中午王叔叔要来家里吃饭。

哦，对了，王叔叔现在已经是我们省的财政部部长了。

敲门声响起的时候我才脱了上衣。王叔叔每次来我家里时都会敲门，这是他的教养，即使他腰上就拴着我们家的钥匙。

我慢悠悠地把自己脱光，蹬上母亲的红色高跟，折了朵开的最艳的石榴花别在耳边，然后打开了门。

王叔叔穿的是黑色皮鞋，就像我初次见他那样，我很满意。他被赤裸的我吓了一跳，急匆匆把门关上，红着脸把头扭开问我怎么回事，又叫我把衣服穿上。

我才不呢。我拉起他的手，带他到钢琴前坐下。他皱着眉头问我：小坤，你怎么了？却还是乖乖地坐在我旁边。

我拽着他的衣袖让他陪我一起弹钢琴，就像他以前每一次来我家一样。每次弹三分钟我就开始乱弹罢工，王叔叔就会摸我的头安慰我。

“小坤，我们接着弹好吗？”

刚开始时我会乖乖配合，次数多了我就不干了。反正他好像都会满足我，我多闹一阵，他就多哄我一阵，就像哄母亲再来一次那样。

新房子的隔音效果好了很多，我住在楼上听不到母亲的呻吟声，不过可以听见钢琴键跳动的声音。

母亲坐在王叔叔身上耸动，双乳撞在琴上叮咚响。乳白色的液体从他们交合的地方流出来，滴在黑色的琴键上，又流进琴键的缝里。

VI

三分钟到，我转头看王叔叔，

“不哄哄我吗？”

他看着我没说话，只好我主动把脸凑过去。

“摸头不愿意，不如亲一下？”

王叔叔的眼睛里有眼泪流出来，他摸着我的脸说：“你还是个孩子...”

我最烦他和母亲说我还是个孩子，生气地咬上他的唇，跨坐在他身上，像母亲跟他骑乘时一样。

他硬了，西装裤撑出一团弧度。我很满意。

我跪坐在他腿上用牙咬开他的衬衣扣，像我对他17件我偷来的衬衣做的一样。

最后我咬开了他西装裤的拉链。我跪在地上，眼前一层水光看不清他的脸。只感觉到他拿起了我耳边的石榴花轻叹着说：

“原来你早就开了啊。”

VII

母亲回来时我已把王叔叔脱的精光，跪在沙发前给他口交。我心机地塌着腰撅着屁股，他抗拒不了这样年轻的身体和这样蓬勃的爱意，我知道。

母亲的反应和我想的不一样，我以为她至少应该震惊一下的。

可她没有，她甚至把菜整齐地摆进了冰箱。

王叔叔把他的阴茎埋在我的嘴里叫母亲：“八月...”

我挑着眉看他想说什么，可是他却只叫了一次母亲的名字便不再说话。

母亲从她的房间里走出来，也脱光了她的衣服，手里拿着一瓶润滑液。

她将润滑液递给王叔叔，顺便跟他接了个吻。

我不满地把王叔叔的阴茎吐出来瞪着母亲。她靠在王叔叔的肩头拍他的胸，

“子异，别伤着他。”

VIII

我被王叔叔抱在怀里，他的手指在我的屁眼里搅来搅去，黏黏腻腻跟我的肠肉好像融为一体。

母亲在抓玻璃缸里的河蟹，这回没有了水缸，她很容易就把蟹抓上来了。一刀下去，蟹黄就流了出来。刀落在砧板上的声音让我想起当初那个同样被一刀切的西瓜。

我渴了。需要喝点什么。可以是王叔叔的唾液，也可以是他的精液。

“你是我的爸爸吗？” 我歪着脑袋问他。

“不是的，小坤。” 他摸着我的脑袋回答我。

哦，行吧。

我抓着他的阴茎往下坐，他一点点进到我的身体里。

第一次用骑乘不合适，但是我就是要用，因为据说这个姿势最爽。

是很爽。

我们一起呻吟出声。

我在他身上抖动，就像阳台上被风吹着的石榴花，开的鲜艳又糜烂。

IX

厨房里炒蒜蓉的味道飘出来，河蟹熟了。

我吞了口口水，跟王叔叔交换了一个熟蟹黄味道的吻。

\---END

本文灵感来源《十三步》--莫言。


End file.
